1. Field
The present invention is related to identifying unauthorized endpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identifying unauthorized devices may include accessing each and every device on a network. Deploying network monitors in the form of hardware may be costly and complex. Thus, a need exists for a solution for identifying unauthorized endpoints utilizing minimal hardware.